Shin Makoku vs the Borg
by zanganito
Summary: When Wesley Crusher tries out a new super-weapon, something unusual happens, causing a Borg cube to be sent to an alternate dimension.  Will the inhabitants of Shin Makoku survive their first encounter with the Borg?  Rated for gory violence.
1. It's All Wesley Crusher's Fault!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kyo kara Maoh or Star Trek: The Next Generation.

**Rating**: Teen (for gory violence)

**Author's Notes**:

This story is a parody of sci-fi epic showdowns such as Godzilla vs Mothra!

The Next Generation characters only show up in the first chapter (which is mostly just the boring back-story that makes the epic showdown possible). After that, the story is pretty much Kyo kara Maou characters taking on the Borg. Remaining true to the genre, no _real_ action takes place until chapter 4.

I have embellished on Borg behavior, filling in gaps with observations of insect superorganisms, such as ants, bees, and termites!

* * *

><p><strong>Useful, Educational Term<strong>:

**Superorganism**: A collection of single creatures that together possess the functional organization implicit in the formal definition of an organism. A Honey Bee colony is an example of a superorganism. The Borg may or may not be a superorganism, but they do possess superorganism-like characteristics.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-<strong>

**Shin Makoku V The Borg**

**-x-x-**

**SMVB**

**-x-x-**

**Chapter 1: It's all Wesley Crusher's Fault!**

-x-x-

**Stardate**: Wesley Crusher is still inexplicably a part of the bridge crew

**Location**: Classified

-x-x-

They stared in silence at the cube on the view screen.

Wesley inched his finger towards the button on his control panel.

"Not yet, Ensign Crusher." Picard commanded.

"Jean-Luc," Riker whispered. "We have the Borg right where we want them. Why not test Wes' super-weapon now?"

Captain Picard stood up and started pacing on the bridge. "Why are the Borg just sitting there." He pondered. "Why aren't they coming at us and attacking like they normally do?"

"Jean-Luc," Riker said with an amused smile. "Maybe you're just over-thinking things. The Borg might just be powered down, sleeping or something. Now is the perfect time for an attack."

"Are you certain, Number One?" Captain Picard asked. "What if what we are observing is something important? We need to be able to understand everything about Borg behavior if we want to be able to defeat them someday."

"Not anymore, Captain." Wesley piped up with a grin. "This new weapon that Commander LaForge helped me design will get rid of the Borg."

"Wes is right," Riker agreed. "Why do we need to understand the Borg if we can just vaporize them all?"

Picard sighed. He turned back towards the view screen and frowned. The Borg cube continued to float motionlessly in space. He had a difficult decision to make. If only he knew what was going on inside…

* * *

><p><em>Inside the Borg cube…<em>

_Rhea struggled to connect herself to all levels of the inner matrix of the Borg hive. They had reached a critical mass, the size at which they could no longer depend wholly on their connections to the central hive. The cube needed to become self-sustaining, even though it would still remain in contact with the central hive. In order to accomplish that they needed a guide. A "queen" as the humans would call it. It was a vulnerable time for the Borg. The workers(1) needed time to adjust to their new queen, and she needed time to adapt to her job. It was a necessary part of continuing the versatility of the Borg. Although they would remain interconnected, each cube needed to be able to continue with the Borg mission, even in the event of a disaster that incapacitated the distant central hive. Rhea fought to establish each one of the necessary connections. She could feel the workers through the link. She could hear their thoughts. They would remain vulnerable for a short time longer…_

* * *

><p>"Jean-Luc,"<p>

Riker's words cut into Picard's thoughts. He looked over at his first officer. Riker did not need to say anything more. Picard knew what he was thinking. It was time for action one way or another.

Picard gave the Borg cube one last glance. _If only they had been acting normally_, he thought wistfully.

"Ensign Crusher," Picard began in his authoritative voice, "Ready your weapon to engage the Borg."

"Yes sir!" Wesley replied happily. He began flipping switches and making adjustments. His hands shook with excitement. His perpetually pulsating photon weapon had taken a while to develop. He was certain that even the highly adaptable Borg would be no match for the constantly changing weapon. It was finally time to find out if all his hard work had paid off.

"Weapon charged and ready to engage Borg on your command, Captain." Wesley said proudly.

"Stand-by and prepare to fire on my command, Ensign." Picard said as he strode towards the front of the bridge.

"Captain," Data interrupted from his station. "I am picking up unusual sub-space echoes."

"Mr. Data, report." Snapped Picard.

"It appears to be a vessel 500 kilometers off our port side." Data informed them. "Possibly Klingon…" he continued.

Suddenly a giant Klingon ship materialized on the view screen. The edges of the vessel shimmered as it finished de-cloaking.

Wesley jumped. His hand accidentally hit the commence fire sequence button. The Enterprise shuddered as a bright sparkling flash of light left the ship and hit the Borg cube.

At the same time, the Klingon ship opened fire on the Borg cube as well.

For a moment, the Borg cube was enveloped in a pulsating sphere of light. Then it disappeared.

"I'm sorry Captain," Wesley began. "Wait, where'd it go?"

"You did it Wes!" Riker exclaimed while clapping Wesley on the shoulder.

Data looked at a scanner and frowned. "Captain, I can find no trace particles of the Borg cube. They simply…vanished."

"Where did they go?" Picard mused worriedly. "They had to go somewhere…"

"Who cares?" Riker gloated. "The Borg are gone."

He high-fived Wesley and the two officers left the bridge to do some celebrating in ten-forward. The day's work was done as far as they were concerned.

Picard rubbed his head and scowled. _What had happened to the Borg? Why had the Klingon ship appeared out of no-where? _More importantly, how was he going to explain this whole thing to the paper pushers at Starfleet Command?

Sometimes he really hated having children on the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>:

(1) I realize that the term used in the series is "drone". This is not accurate, so I changed it to the more suitable term "worker" in this story.

**Up next: Chapter 2: The Giant Box from the Sky!**


	2. The Giant Box from the Sky!

**Warning**: Slight spoilers from season two of Kyo kara Maoh.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Giant Box from the Sky!<strong>

_Rhea struggled to understand what was going on. One moment, her mind had been securely linked with the distant central hive. The next…it was simply gone. Vanished. She could feel the fear and uncertainty exuded by her workers. It gave her a reason to focus. She would temporarily ignore the searing pain in her own mind in order to concentrate on stabilizing her mental link with the Borg workers of her cube. _

"_What has happened?" "Where are {we}?" "Where are {the others}?"_

_Rhea had no answers to the questions. She concentrated on calming down the agitated workers. "I am here. You are still linked to {this cube}."_

_As the workers eventually accepted her assurance, Rhea turned her mind to other pressing matters. Something very bad had happened. She could not sense any Borg anywhere in the vicinity. Had the entire Borg Collective been vanquished in a mere second? Or had her cube been transported somewhere very far away with no Borg? _

_Either way, it was problematic. The Borg were very social and interconnected. Their brains relied upon the stimuli received from others and their Borg hive. They would not last for very long as a lone cube. Unless…_

_Their only hope for survival depended upon finding and assimilating suitable life forms, making their own vast network, with Rhea as central queen. Rhea quickly sent this information to the others. They understood and responded as one. That was a good sign. She asked a question. The Borg efficiently organized themselves and began scanning for life forms._

_There was a planet nearby. Rhea allowed herself a small feeling of pleasure. "Are there intelligent carbon based life forms?" she asked. Intelligence was key. There was no point in trying to assimilate something without higher brain functions. It could be devastating for the rest of the hive, as they all had to share the same collective mind._

_A pause. "There appear to be a race of individualistic hominids on the planet surface. They appear to posses the capacity for learning and processing knowledge. They are however, at a very primitive stage of development." _

_Rhea paused. A simple human phrase "Beggars can't be choosers" briefly crossed her mind. Very well. It was, after all, better than she could have hoped._

"_Approach the planet." She ordered. Since the primitive species lacked space flight capacity the Borg cube would have to land on the planet surface. She gave other mental orders to various workers. "Prepare to mine minerals in order to build the next cube." _

"_Prepare for assimilation protocol."_

* * *

><p>Lord Gwendel von Voltaire sat in the castle garden drinking his morning tea. He smiled slightly and allowed himself to relax for a moment. Birds chirped happily. A butterfly flitted past and landed on one of the flowers.<p>

Gwendel frowned as he heard a slight rumbling noise. He glanced up, and nearly dropped his tea at what he saw. Up there, in the sky was a giant box. It was only the size of his fist right now, but it appeared to be growing, as if it was approaching from a great distance.

Gwendel turned pale and clenched his fists. _Boxes were never a good sign_. And Gwendel had a very bad feeling about this particular box.

He turned and walked briskly towards the castle. The others needed to be warned as soon as possible. Perhaps Shinou or the Sage would know what was going on.

* * *

><p>"Oh there you are, Gwendel." Anissina said as soon as Gwendel opened the door to his office. "I have a new invention I need you to help me try out. It's called the I-can-cut-through-anything-kun."<p>

"Lady von Karbelnikoff," Gwendel growled, for once not afraid of the inventor because of the urgent matter at hand. "I don't have time to help you test anything." Anissina started to protest, but Gwendel cut her off with a glare. "Go outside and look up if you must know why."

Anissina gave him a puzzled look, but left to check.

Now at last, he could focus. He needed to call an emergency meeting as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>"<em>{Queen.}" It was a worker addressing her. <em>

"_Yes?"_

"_{We} have located what appears to be a primitive command center of the hominoids."_

"_Very good. Continue approach. {We} will commence assimilation protocol when the target location is reached." _

* * *

><p>Gwendel glanced out his office window. The box continued to grow in size. It was now the size of a small carriage.<p>

He turned and faced the small group assembled in his office. "Thank you for arriving on such short notice," he began, "As you have seen we have a situation outside."

Gwendel frowned, noticing a conspicuous absence among the group. "Where is his Majesty?" he asked.

"His Majesty is currently on Earth." Conrart said.

That was not good.

"Oh," Gunter began hopefully, "Are we going to have to summon his Majesty?"

"As if that wimp would be any help." Wolfram said haughtily.

"We still don't know what it is." Anissina pointed out. "It might not be dangerous."

"We need to prepare for the worst." Gwendel said, while deciding on a plan of action.

They would send a messenger to the temple with instructions that his Majesty the Maou and the Great Sage were to be summoned back to Shin Makoku. Meanwhile, they would await the arrival of the box, and prepare for battle if necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later…<strong>

The group consisting of Gwendel, Anissina, Gunter, Conrart and Wolfram gathered outside and stared up at the sky. The box continued to grow in size as it came closer…

Gwendel put a hand on the hilt of his sword.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: The words put in brackets are for the reader's convenience, and are not used by the Borg. Since the Borg are a collective hive mind, they do not refer to themselves in a way that would make sense to individualistic organisms. The Queen, however, does make use of the pronoun "I".

**Up Next: The Borg begin their Assimilation Protocol!** OH NOES!


	3. Gunter Gets Assimilated!

**Chapter 3: Gunter Gets Assimilated!**

* * *

><p>The box descended ominously towards the castle. Gwendel, Conrad, Wolfram, Gunter, and Anissina continued to watch, open-mouthed.<p>

As it drew closer they could see that the box was covered in deep groves and tubular-like structures. The noise that the box made was increasing in volume as it drew near.

Gwendel gripped the hilt of his sword. "Anissina, get inside the castle!" He shouted.

"Are you telling me that since I'm a woman, and this is a sexist 1950s-esque space alien invasion story?" Anissina demanded.

"No, but you're the only one here without a sword." Gwendel pointed out.

"I'm also the only one who knows anything about science!" Anissina shouted back. "Do you really think you can defeat that flying magical box with a sword?"

The massive cube came to a stop fifty feet above them. It was enormous, nearly five times the size of blood pledge castle. It hovered in mid-air, casting a shadow that darkened nearly the entire forest between the castle and the shrine. The amount of noise produced decreased slightly. A voice was projected from the cube.

"_We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Your biological and…technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us." _

"_Resistance is futile."_

"What does assimilated mean?" asked Gunter.

"I think it means they turn you into one of them." Anissina said.

After a brief discussion, they decided that being assimilated was probably not a good thing.

"Enough talking, let's get rid of them!" Wolfram said haughtily. He raised a hand and summoned his fire element. "Particles of fire, obey this proud Mazoku."

An orange spinning ball of fire formed in Wolfram's hand. He threw it in an elegant arc, up above, and then coming down to intersect with the enormous box.

The fireball bounced harmlessly off the side of the box.

Wolfram turned red.

"Maybe the box is made of something that can't get burnt." Anissina said.

"I shall try moving them with my wind element." said Gunter. The beautiful Mazoku raised a hand and was surrounded by a whirlwind. When the whirlwind had grown sufficiently large, he sent if off to intercept the box.

The box moved slightly, but then compensated. It continued to hover just above the top of several trees.

Suddenly, there was a disortion and humming sound nearby. Two columns of light appeared in front of the Mazoku. Then two creatures formed .

Everyone gasped in shock. The creatures were clad in black and had grayish colored skin. They each had a normal eye and an electric red eye that was positioned on the left side of their hairless head. They were covered in wires and devices and resembled an invention of Anissina's gone horribly wrong.

Gwendel wondered briefly if mad inventors like Anissina existed on other worlds. The thought was nearly too horrible to contemplate.

One of the creatures raised an arm. Parts and pieces moved in and out, as if it was some type of weapon.

The voice from the box repeated its earlier message_.__ "__Resistance __is __futile, __you __will __be __assimilated.__"_

The other creature stepped up next to Gunter and put a hand on the Mazoku's shoulder. Before anyone could react, the humming noise started again, and Gunter and the two creatures disappeared in a column of light.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Borg cube…<strong>

_Rhea allowed herself a small predatory smile. The carbon-based hominid that had shown some form of effective resistance had been captured. She couldn't be certain if he was their leader, or merely high ranking. Either way, he would soon be assimilated. And his assimilation would provide the Borg with valuable information about the biology and culture of these aliens. Soon, they would find out so much when she established a mind-link with the alien…_

Gunter awoke with a groan. His head hurt. It took a few minutes before he remembered where he was.

He was on some sort of a bed, or table. He sat up cautiously and looked around. Wires, more wires and electronic devices filled the room as far as the eye could see. Anissina would have had a field day. Gunter was terrified.

One of the gray, black-clad creatures from before approached. It must be a…Borg. The Borg came up on one side of Gunter. It did not say anything or make any kind of facial expression.

"What are you planning on doing with me?" Gunter demanded. The Borg did not reply or react to his question. Could it be that they meant to assimilate him? Gunter could not imagine becoming one of the wire encased bald creatures. What would become of his lovely long lavender-colored hair?

The Borg stabbed a needle into his arm. Gunter gasped as a white-hot pain shot into his vein and slowly started to spread. His horror doubled when he glanced down, only to see that the vein on his arm had turned black. The skin near the vein was rapidly turning a grayish hue.

Another one of the Borg pushed Gunter back down to a horizontal position. A whirring device started to move above Gunter's head. He tried to move out of the way, but found his body had been immobilized. Gunter could do nothing more than watch in horror as a long thin needle approached his left eye.

So then it was true; the creatures intended to make him one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>On Earth…<strong>

Yuuri Shibuya was enjoying a nice hot relaxing bath after a long day of playing baseball with his team. It had been a hot day, and it was refreshing to relax in the bathtub after running around and getting hot, sweaty and uncomfortable.

"Yuu-chan." His mother called. "Hurry up in there and get ready for dinner."

Yuuri submerged himself under the water. Why did mothers always have to interfere?

Yuuri sighed, and stood up to get out of the bath. But his foot slipped, and he fell back into the tub with a splash.

"Yuu-chan!" Came his mother's voice again. "Stop playing around and get ready for dinner."

More splashes came from the bathroom.

"That boy. He's always making such messes in the house." Miko said to herself.

Yuuri tried to stand up again, but realized his foot was being drawn towards the drain.

He felt the familiar "black hole" effect. It took a moment for Yuuri to realize that he was being summoned to Shin Makoku. But why now?

* * *

><p>After a quick briefing with Gwendel, Yuuri came to understand the problem at hand. It was just like something out of a science fiction movie. He couldn't wait to tell his brother about this one.<p>

Yuuri glanced out of the castle window to look at the Borg cube that continued to hover over the trees. It was so huge.

"Let me see," Yuuri began, "we need to surprise them." That was how aliens were defeated in science fiction movies, you had to outsmart them, or use a simple technique that they weren't expecting. Maybe Anissina had some invention.

"Does Anissina have anything that could be used against the box?" Yuuri asked. "Maybe we could try smashing it with a …giant-robot-of-death-kun or something." It was kind of a dues ex machina to ask for such a thing, but who knew what Anissina might have up her sleeve, or stashed in some dark corner of her laboratory.

There was a pause, and no-one looked at him. Yuuri wondered what he had missed.

"Your Majesty," said Gwendel, "Gunter is still inside the box with those…Borg."

"Ehhh?" Yuuri hadn't remembered hearing about that part. So that meant they couldn't just smash the box or something. What did science fiction heroes do in this kind of a situation? Of course. They had to rescue their captured comrade. "We'll just have to go inside the box and rescue him then." Yuuri said.

"Your Majesty!" They all chorused at once.

"Your Majesty, we can hardly allow the Maou to take such a risk." Gwendel protested.

"Yuuri, my brother is right; you're too much of a wimp to do that." Wolfram said. "Besides, I don't think maryoku works agains them. I already tried using my fire element against them."

"Gunter's wind element did seem to work a little." Anissina mused.

"If mine didn't work, then maryoku doesn't work!" Wolfram insisted angrily.

"But we have to save Gunter!" Yuuri insisted.

Well, if magic had no effect against the aliens, who would have to come to the rescue and save the day?

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****note**: Thank's to Yumi-chan for the reviews! I'm mostly writing this for my own amusement, but getting reviews is nice too.

**Up Next: The gory scene you've all been waiting for!**


	4. Conrad vs the Borg!

**Warning: Gore galore.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Conrad vs the Borg<strong>

* * *

><p>They stood outside, under the shadow of the Borg cube, making preparations.<p>

"Your Majesty, if we lean a ladder against the trees, the bottom of the box can be reached." Dorcas informed him.

"Good." Yuuri said brightly. But how were they going to get inside?

Just then Yuuri heard a throat clearing, and looked over to see the enthusiastic red-haired inventor holding something that looked kind of like a reciprocating saw.

"Your Majesty," Anissina said, barely able to contain her excitement. "I think we should try out my I-can-cut-through-anything-kun."

"What?" Yuuri exclaimed. "I mean that's great, excellent, but how did you come up with an idea for that?"

"Well, one day I was smashing up some jewelry that Lord Rochefort sent me. And I noticed that some of the gems were so hard that they made scratches in the stone wall. So then I decided to find out which gemstones were the hardest, and use them as a blade. The blade works best if it moves really fast, so that is where the maryoku powering part comes in." Anissina paused after finishing the explanation.

Yuuri scratched his head. "So does it work?"

Anissina's eyes glittered with happiness at the question. "Gwendel still hasn't helped me test it out, but now would be a perfect time to try, don't you think?"

Yuuri paused. He didn't want Gwendel to get hurt, but they had to figure out a way to get Gunter out of the alien space ship. "I guess so." He said while looking around for Gwendel.

Lord von Voltaire paused, and glanced over at his king, who was currently speaking with a certain mad scientist. Suddenly, they both turned to lock eyes with him. It was at that moment Gwendel knew his fate had been sealed. He gave them both a brief look of panic, which could be described as "deer in the headlights" on Earth.

-x-x-

Gwendel grunted as he held on to the I-can-cut-through-anything-kun, and pressed the blade to a bottom corner of the cube. Everyone covered their ears as the fast moving blade cut through the alien metal with a shrill, shriek-like noise. Gwendel's shoulders jerked backwards, and he struggled with the effort of keeping the magical device in contact with the alien material.

* * *

><p><em>Rhea was connected to all links, intently watching her workers. Now was a critical time. The results would mean the difference between success and failure. Failure was not an option.<em>

_The carbon-based hominid had been prepared. Nanites were currently making microscopic internal changes in his body. External wires were being attached by the workers. In a few short moments, she would enter his mind, slowly drawing him into the collective consciousness. He would become a Borg._

_She paused as a worker buzzed for her attention. So the other carbon based hominids were attempting to enter the Borg cube? That was surprising, considering the low level of technology in this culture. But it was promising as far as the benefits to the Borg from assimilating members of the culture. _

"_Prepare internal defense strategy." She commanded. "Take no action against those on the exterior." They could not afford to spend their already limited resources defending the cube against a dubious threat._

* * *

><p>Gwendel finally finished creating a ragged entrance in the box. It wasn't very uniform or large, but a full grown Mazoku could manage to enter. Several pieces of the box had fallen to the ground below.<p>

Anissina frowned. "Gwendel, I don't think the entrance is big enough." She said with a sigh of disapproval.

Gwendel wiped the sweat off his forehead and glowered at her. His job was done.

"Thanks Gwendel!" Yuuri said happily, trying to make up for Anissina's lack of appreciation.

Gwendel just grunted in reply as he climbed down the ladder.

Conrad was next, and he made sure his sword was securely fastened in preparation.

Yuuri watched as Conrad placed a hand on the side of the ladder and prepared to ascend. As much as he hated to put Conrad in danger, he didn't want to lose Gunter either. How would the horses ever fall asleep without Gunter around? But could a half-Mazoku with a sword really be a match for space aliens armed with laser guns? Normally the answer would be no. But Conrad had a way of accomplishing the impossible. And he always came back from his missions alive, didn't he? Yuuri gulped as he contemplated the future.

"Make sure you come back, Conrad!" Yuuri said, while holding back tears.

"Wimp! Of course he will." Wolfram said.

Conrad just gave Yuuri his trademark perfect smile, and started climbing up the ladder towards the alien ship.

-x-x-

He pulled himself up through the newly created entrance, careful not to cut himself on a jagged edge.

Conrad looked around. The interior of the box was covered in wires, tubes, and electronic devices. The most common colors were gray and black. It looked like something out of the science fiction movies that José would sometimes watch.

Conrad kept one hand on the hilt of his sword as he started moving down one of the corridors. Gunter had to be here somewhere.

* * *

><p>"<em>Queen. The connection preparations are complete."<em>

"_Good."_

_Rhea focused her energy on establishing the preliminary mind connection with the Mazoku. She felt a surge of energy, more than she had been expecting, and drew back, confused. Perhaps that was just a characteristic of the hominids. She braced herself and prepared to attempt the link again. _

_She felt another bright surge of energy. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was nearly overwhelming in the force of its emotions. The emotions continued to assault her, and she started to feel some discomfort. _

"_We are the Borg. Resistance is futile. You will become a part of the collective." She informed the hominid._

* * *

><p>Conrad paused in the corridor as he noticed some of the creatures approaching him. They moved purposefully, but without a sense of urgency. Their slowness would give him more than enough time to prepare. But how could something like that be killed? He would try a traditional method first.<p>

Conrad drew his sword. There were nine creatures. They paused several meters in front of him and simply looked. Conrad paused as well. He wondered if the creatures had laser guns like the aliens in José's movies. And perhaps he should avoid cutting through the wires. He had learned the hard way on Earth that cutting through wires was not a good idea.

"_{We} have encountered one of the hominids._

_It appears to have a primitive form of an ancient weapon."_

_*No response*_

Conrad watched with narrowed eyes as the creatures continued to stand in the middle of the corridor. It appeared that the Borg were not going to initiate an attack. On the other hand, he doubted that they would let him just pass and search for Gunter.

With a yell Conrad charged towards the closest creature. It raised an arm, as if to attack, but Conrad was faster, cutting into the juncture at the base of the neck with his sword. A black liquid gushed out of the wound instead of the blood that Conrad had been expecting. Conrad's uniform and sword were lightly speckled with the mysterious black substance. He stepped back, momentarily surprised. The black liquid continued to gush out onto the floor, The injured Borg fell forward. The other eight Borg showed no reaction.

One of the Borg fired some sort of laser weapon, and Conrad dodged swiftly out of the way. He turned, and slashed his sword upwards across a Borg's midsection. Clumps of slimy internal organs spilled out onto the floor, surrounded by more of the black liquid. It dawned on Conrad that maybe the Borg had blood that was a different color from Mazoku and Human blood.

Conrad gutted another Borg, and noticed that the liver appeared to be a bright orange color. That was interesting. As he paused to look at the pulsating mass of internal organs, Conrad heard two of the other Borg come up behind him. He spun around, slashing one's throat, and decapitating the other.

Conrad paused, slightly winded by the physical exertion. Four Borg remained. The hot black liquid coated his sword and the front of his uniform. Conrad kept an eye on the other Borg as he wiped a hand on an unsoiled patch of his uniform.

The nearest Borg approached with its weapon arm raised over its head, as if it meant to use the arm as a bludgeon. Conrad ducked, and drove his sword into his opponent's sternum. That worked so well that he tried it on the next two Borg.

Conrad froze as he heard Gunter's wailing cry coming from farther down the hallway. He drove his sword into the final Borg. And turned to start running. He slipped, and fell on top of the Borg he had just killed. The floor was black and slick with Borg blood. Conrad felt a sharp pain in his thigh. He had fallen on something inside the Borg that had a sharp edge. He stood up carefully. Red blood seeped out of a gash on his pant leg, starkly contrasting with the black blood already present. It was not a bad wound. He continued in the direction that he had heard Gunter's voice.

Conrad paused as he entered a high-ceilinged room. There were two Borg in it. He quickly killed them both with his sword.

Gunter was lying on some type of table. He was not moving. Conrad quickly unfastened the straps binding his teacher to the table. Gunter still did not move. His skin was a pale grayish color, and the veins were dark. Conrad noticed that Gunter had something that looked suspiciously like one of Anissina's inventions attached to his head. He tried removing it. But it wouldn't come off. Gunter moaned and turned his head. Conrad stopped trying to remove the device. It looked as if he would have to carry Gunter. Conrad lifted the older man up with a grunt. Gunter was heavier that expected. He would have to carry him fireman style.

Conrad felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He dropped Gunter in shock, and watched as the older Mazoku struggled feebly on the floor. Had Gunter tried to bite him? Had Gunter really had become one of the creatures? Conrad frowned, and hit Gunter on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. Then he picked up his old teacher again and headed towards the opening in the box.

Just as Conrad approached the opening, he felt the floor lurch underneath his feet. He fell but managed to catch himself, nearly dropping Gunter in the process. His eyes widened as he looked down and realized that the box was moving upwards.

There was only one way out. Conrad grasped Gunter tightly and prepared to jump…

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s ****notes**:

Nanites make Borg blood black. Since all the workers come from different alien species, they might still have weird looking internal organs.

Thanks to Yumi-chan for pointing out that I didn't explain Murata's absence. I might go back and fix that later.

**Have the Borg been defeated? Will Gunter ever be the same? Find out next chapter!**


	5. Resistance is futile?

**Chapter 5: Epilogue – Resistance is…Futile?**

Yuuri waited with a growing sense of unease as the Borg spaceship continued to hover above the trees. Why was it taking Conrad so long?

"Yuuri,…the box…it's moving!" Wolfram exclaimed.

Yuuri looked up. Sure enough, the giant spacecraft was beginning to pull away from Shin Makoku. But Conrad and Gunter were still on it!

Just as Yuuri thought that Conrad and Gunter would be lost forever, he saw movement at a corner of the Borg spaceship. Two figures emerged and then started to plummet to the ground below.

Their fall was broken by the trees.

Yuuri ran over to where the soldiers were anxiously trying to move the ladder and lower Conrad and Gunter from the tops of the trees. The soldiers carried Gunter off to the castle where Gisela was waiting. Yuuri watched, and noticed that Gunter's skin was a pale grayish color, he had something metallic on his head, and his beautiful lavender hair had been shaved off! The horror! Gunter was often considered the most beautiful Mazoku in Shin Makoku. What would become of him now?

Yuuri brought his gaze back to notices that Conrad now stood in front of him. His uniform was covered by some sticky black substance that smelled horrible.

"Conrad! You saved Gunter!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"I don't see what's so special about that, wimp." Wolfram huffed. "Weller is the best swordsman in Shin Makoku. Of course he would be able to rescue Gunter."

Yuuri paused to notice that amidst all the gross sticky stuff, Conrad appeared to be bleeding from a wound on his thigh. "Conrad, you're bleeding! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, your Majesty." Conrad said with a smile.

"Of course, he's fine, wimp." Wolfram said, while stepping closer. He grimaced as he caught a whiff of the Borg blood and guts that Conrad was still covered in. "Weller!" Wolfram shouted. "You smell revolting! Why don't you go take a bath or something?"

Conrad chuckled "I guess I'll have to remove the Borg insides. But maybe I should do that outside."

"What does that even mean?" Wolfram demanded.

Yuuri just facepalmed. At least Conrad was his normal self. Bad jokes and all.

-xxx-xxx-

_Rhea fought to assert logic above the swarm of emotions that engulfed her. Who would have guessed that the primitive species would have such strong and uncontrollable emotions? _

_The Borg cube lurched out into space, facing their fate. There was only one fate for a superorganism that had become too small to sustain itself: a slow and drawn out death. Over the next few weeks ship malfunctions would occur faster than workers could repair them. _

-xxx-xxx-

A few days later Yuuri was allowed to visit Gunter in the infirmy.

Gunter was reclining on a cot. Most of the Borg machinery had been removed from his body, except for a few pieces around his eye. His skin had returned to its normal color, and his lavender hair was starting to grow back.

"How is he doing?" Yuuri asked Gisela.

"He seems to be improving, your Majesty," Gisela said, then frowned as she paused. "He still has a difficult time remembering people and who he is." She added apologetically.

Yuuri gulped and went over to where Gunter was. Would Gunter recover? Would he remember who Yuuri was?

"Gunter, do you know who I am?" Yuuri asked.

Gunter stared at Yuuri.

"You will be…assimilated…your majesty." Gunter finally managed to say. He continued to stare at Yuuri. Blood trickled out of his nose.

"Oh my." Said Gisela.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," said Anissina. "I'd like to have a look at that thing on his eye when you get it off, Gisela."

Gwendel glared. "Lady von Karbelnikov, I highly doubt that…"

"Oh there you are Gwendel." Anissina said brightly. "Do you want to help me try out my you-get-disintegrated-and-re-appeared-somewhere-else-kun?"

"WHAT?"

Yuuri sighed. Things probably wouldn't be back to normal for a while, but at least that meant he could get out of his history lessons for a really long time!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I hope you enjoyed reading!

Thanks to Yumi-chan Hamano for all the reviews.

I'm thinking of maybe writing a sequel to this story. It would be a parody of horribly done sci fi sequels!


End file.
